


A Sweet Discovery

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Tickling, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: It’s 2 a.m. and Logan is on the prowl for sweets.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Sweet Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place soon after the Episode "My Negative Thinking."
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Logan’s eyes shot open as he bolted upright in bed the hood of his white unicorn onesie slipping forward to cover his eyes. “Sugar.” He stated eagerly, pushing the hood back so he could see the clock. 2 a.m. 

Logan grinned. Perfect! It was time to go treating!! He’d easily get sugar that way. Treating always brought all the candies! He threw the covers off of his legs, slipping over the side of his suddenly too tall bed. He giggled as he landed on his bottom, once more pushing the hood out of his eyes. So tall. But he got off all by himself! Ha! 

He grabbed his pillow from his bed, pulling off the case. “Bag.” He grinned, gripping it close to his face. He would be able to put an ocean worth of sugar in this. It would be so many! 

Eagerly Logan headed for the door, standing on tiptoes to reach the handle. “Tweet Sweets Tweet Sweets” He sang. “Mmph” his fingers slipped on the handle. “Candy you whisssssssssstle and whiissssstles you mmph ah!” He managed to pull the door open. “Eat!” He bounded into the hallway, bag clutched in one tiny fist, eagerly looking to the other’s doors as he pulled the unicorn’s hood further over his eyes. No one would recognize him now! He was a unicorn. And unicorns needed all the sweets! “Treeeating Tiiime!” He called out, happily turning to the other’s doors. They would haves the sugars and he’d eat the sweets and all the happies would be his! 

Only. Logan pouted as he came to Roey’s door. There was no light streaming under there. No light meant no candies. He knew that from past treating experiences. Stomping his foot, he turned. Fine. No Roey candies, he’d get Dad candies!! He skipped down the hallway to PatPat’s doorway, excited grin fading as he as a dark line once more confronted him when he looked at the bottom of the door. 

“Nooooo,” He whined, bottom lip trembling. No treaties?! HE WASN’T GETTING TREATIES?! But Sugar! Why were PatPat and Roey not waked up for him? They were always waked up for him! That was rules. They were breaking rules! 

His shoulders slumped. “Treaties,” he mourned, eyes blurring as he turned away. He sniffled, brushing his arm across his nose as he despondently looked around, hiccupping. Candies. Sweeties. He wanted the suga---He gasped, going on tiptoes. There! At the end of the hallway. There was a light on! There’d never been a light on there before!! Logan darted as quickly as his short legs could take him to the shadowed doorway. 

He skidded to a stop, a grin breaking out on his face as he confirmed the yellow line underneath the door. LIGHT!! He’d get treaties! Anxie would give him treaties! 

Brushing the wetness from his eyes, Logan adjusted the hood over his face, putting on his widest smile as he stepped forward and knocked firmly three times before stepping back, his pillow case held open wide.

He had to make a good impression. Anxie had never given treaties before. But maybe because he and Anxie had made nice in the last video they were all good and sophisti...soffest...on nicer words so that meant he would get more candies! 

It took fiveever too long before he heard Anxie fumbling with the locks on the other side of the door. Logan bounced in place, his heart thumping up and down happily in his chest. Yes. yes. Candies. Candies. Candies. “TREATS OR TREATIES!” He called out eagerly, as the door cracked open. He held up his pillowcase to make it easier for Anxie to pour candies in. 

Only, no sugars came pouring into his bag. Logan lowered it slightly tilting his head in confusion as the door remained cracked open. “Anxie?” he asked. “Treats or Treaties?” He reached out tapping on the door. Maybe he needed to do more knocks. “Hi? Treaties?” 

The door finally opened wider to allow Anxiety to slip out of his room, his black hoodie thrown over a grey purple shirt and grey sweatpants and looking far more awake than PatPat or Roey ever had. “Logic?” 

Logan giggled with sudden understanding. Oh! Anxie hadn’t recognized him! He pushed back the hood of his unicorn onesie grinning up at the anxious side. “Yes! S’prise! Hi!” 

Anxie’s eyebrows raised higher to hide behind his bangs. He crouched down to get on Logan’s eye level. “What are you...why? You’re...uhmmm.” he scratched the back of his neck. “Small?” 

Logan nodded eagerly. “Yah! Happens Mmtimes! When do, I gets treaties! All the sugar!” He held out the bag for emphasis. “Treats or Treaties!” 

“It...happens? This has happened before?” Anxiety’s gaze flickered down the hallway and back to Logan. “Do the others know?” 

Again Logan nodded, frowning a bit impatiently. “Yah. I gets sweets all the times from them! But not now. All dark.” He gestured empathetically to the other’s doorways. “No treats when dark. But you here! You have light on! So YAY Treats!” He shook the bag at Anxiety. Didn’t he know this? “Rules Anxie! Light on! I gets sugars!” 

Anxiety made no move to give him candy though. He just crouched there staring at him. 

It wasn’t so hard! Why wasn’t he grabbing candie--Oh. Manners. Logan widening his eyes before offering a shy smile that often had PatPat cooing at him. “Pwease?” He asked, doing his best to look like he deserved all the candies in the ocean. “Sweets?” 

Anxie finally moved, biting the bottom of his lip as he looked away, his shoulders slumping. “I...I don’t have any candy, Logic...I’m sorry.” 

Logan blinked at him. No candies? But that wasn’t right. “So sugars then.” He said offering a smile. It wasn’t always candies, sometimes it was other sweets like cookies or cakes.

Anxie flinched. “I don’t have any.” 

He lowered his bag slowly. “Cookies? Sugar? Candy Canes? Brown Sugar? Lollis? Cakes….Ice Cream?” Each item he listed was met with a tiny shake of the head from Anxiety. 

“I’m sorry...I don’t.” Anxie’s breath hitched, the side not meeting Logan’s eyes. “I didn’t know. I don’t eat sweets much, Logic. I don’t take them from the kitchen often...those are noticed if they go missing.” 

Logan’s eyes blurred and he sniffled, hugging himself. Anxie didn’t have sweets. None for Anxie even more none for Logan. “But. But… no sweeties?” He asked plaintively, reaching out to place a hand on Anxie’s knee, patting it. “You needs sugars though! It’s parts of the triangle. SWEETS! Very tipeytop! You haves some! I know it!” 

Anxie leaned back, pulling his knee from under Logan’s hand. “I don’t--” he grimaced shaking his head. “Logic. I get sugars from jelly. You guys don’t like it. So...so I have it. It’s not missed.” 

Logan gaped at him, hand dropping to his side. _“Jelly.”_ He repeated incredulously. EWWWWW “But we don’t like it!” That was a simple fact of life. Jelly was bad. Honey was what went with Peanut Butter instead of the smashed fruit pastes. “Why you eat it if not GOOD! That’s _sad._ Don’t make yourself sad eating _jelly,_ Anxie! You already sad lots!” Probably because he was eating Jelly. 

“It’s not that bad, Logic.” Anxie retorted, standing. “Maybe you should try some again. I found...I found a good brand. Crofters.” 

Logan placed his hands on his hips. Anxie was weird. “Fawsehood!” He proclaimed. “All Jellies not good! All Jams Ewwww!” 

Anxiety rubbed the back of his neck exhaling. “Of course you don’t believe me.” He muttered. “Why did I even think you would? Even after...” 

Logan tilted his head. “After?” he repeated, frowning in turn. Anxie wasn’t making sense. 

Anxiety shook his head, not looking at Logan. “Sorry, Logic.” He said stiffly, stepping back into his room. “The _Villain_ doesn’t give out sweets. Try the others again.” He slammed the door shut. 

“Hey!” Logan stumbled back, to avoid his nose getting bonked by the door, dropping his pillow case in the process. “Wait!” He raised a hand to knock, but froze as Anxie’s light clicked off. His bottom lip trembled. “Anxie?” he whispered, at a loss. The others never turned out their lights until they’d given him sweets! But Anxie had. That wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. 

He bit his lip, lowering his hand. But Anxie had said he didn’t have sweets. Just the… Logan shuddered. _Jelly.like_ jelly? Was this a feelings thing? 

Had he hurt Anxie’s feelings by saying Jelly was bad? Did Anxie take that to mean he was bad? But he wasn’t! Anxie just was...Anxie. 

Logan let out a loud sigh, raising his arms above his head. “Cognameisess Destorshuns.” he turned away from the door. Hadn’t they already talked about this?! 

He stomped down the hallway, glancing at the others rooms as he passed them to make sure they were still dark. Still no sweets from them. 

Descending the stairs, Logan grabbed a chair from the table and dragged it, with some effort, into the kitchen. “Jelly. Jelly. Not nice for my belly.” Logan muttered, pulling open the fridge door and using the chair to kept it from closing before he climbed on top so that he could reach the very back of the top shelf. 

Logan wrinkled his nose as he pulled out the jar of red goo, double checking that it had a large C on the label before he placed it carefully on the chair. He hoped that this was the Crofters Anxie meant. Unless it began with a K? Both letters made the ka sound. But he hadn’t seen any K’s on any of the other jars. 

It took only a little more effort to grab two spoons from the drawer before Logan was stomping his way back up the stairs, jar held out as far away from him as possible, to Anxiety’s room. 

Cradling the jar awkwardly in one arm, Logan raised his free hand and knocked once more on Anxie’s door. If jelly made Anxie happy then Logan would ensure that Anxie got his jelly. Sweets always made him feel better and Anxie was sad so he needed his own sweets.

Logan huffed as the door remained closed. “Anxie!” He called out, knocking without stopping. “You not sleeping! I know! You pretending. Anxie!” He increased the tempo. “Come out. Come out! Come--” Logic yelped, stumbling backwards as the door was forcefully thrown open, only barely managing to keep the jelly from crashing to the floor. 

“WHAT!” Anxiety demanded, glaring down at Logan. “I don’t have any candy, Logic. Go away.” 

Logan stuck out his tongue, recovering his balance quickly. “I have Jelly, grumpyface.” He stated, holding it out, quietly pleased to see Anxiety go still. Had he surprised him? Good. “I be nice and try some with you. So you be happy. And if I don’t like it, which I won’t! You will be nice and make me sweets, so I be happy. Kay?” 

Anxiety stared at Logan, his expression unreadable as he lowered himself into a crouch searching Logan’s eyes. 

Logan raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact. “Kay?” He repeated tilting the jelly back and forth in front of Anxiety’s face. 

“I don’t know how to make sweets.” He said slowly. “I can’t uphold my end.” 

“Then you up hold me and we grab sugar cubes!” Logan stated, unwilling to let Anxie back out of this. “They hide behind the doors above the fridge. Kay? Easy.” 

Anxiety made a face. “You really want sweets that badly?” 

Logan stomped his foot. “YES! Now OPEN. So I can TRY and then WE EAT SUGAR CUBES!” How hard was this to understand? 

The corner of his mouth lifted. “Alright, alright.” Anxiety said, shifting from his crouch to sit cross-legged on the floor. He held out a hand. “Let me see that.” 

Logan grinned. “Yay!” Eagerly he held out the jar to Anxiety, barely waiting for him to get a hold of it before he let go and plopped himself onto the ground in front of Anxie. He leaned forward watching him intently as Anxiety twisted the lid off. Soon he’d finally get his sugar! Logan held out the spoon. “You first.” 

“Alright.” Anxiety took the spoon without hesitation and dug it into the jelly scooping out a heaping spoonful and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes closed for the briefest of seconds as he swallowed, a soft smile breaking out on his face. “Mmm” He opened his eyes and slowly licked his lips, “Your turn.” 

Logan stared, dumbfounded. “You like it.” He hadn't thought it could be true, but Anxie did. He'd smiled!! You only smiled if you liked things. 

He shrugged and licked the spoon. “I told you it's a good brand.” 

“But, it's Jelly! How?” He shook his head. “It's gross.” 

“You haven't tried this one yet, Lo. You can't claim it's gross without trying it.” Anxiety placed another spoonful of jelly in his mouth, smirking as Logan gagged. “You want sugar cubes right?”

Logan pouted, gripping the spoon tightly in his little fist. “Yes.” he said in a small voice, hunching his shoulders. He wanted sugar, but he’d been hoping Anxiety wouldn’t actually like the jelly and just go grab him the sugar cubes. 

Anxiety gestured to the jar. “Then try some.” 

“But you took a _HUGE_ amount!” 

“Cus I like it, Lo. You can just take a tiny bit. I won’t judge.” 

Logan bit his bottom lip. “Promise?” 

Anxiety nodded. “Yep. I promise.” He pulled the spoon out of the jar, sticking a third globful of the red goo into his mouth. 

Logan took a deep breath, steeling himself for nastiness as he delicately slid his spoon into the jelly, taking out a very slim scoopful of the red stuff. 

“Huh.” 

Logan froze, jerking his head up. “What?” Had he scooped out the jelly wrong?! 

Anxiety let out a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t think you’d take so much.” 

“So much?” Logan blinked down at the thin layer on his spoon. “You had so much! I have very little.” 

“You could have done less.” 

“But then I couldn’t taste it.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to taste it.”

“I don’t!”

“So why take so much?” 

Logan pouted. “Cus you had so much mucher more!!” He shivered looking at the spoon. He didn’t want to try this but he had made a deal with Anxie. “And if I have more of this, I get more sugar cubes. Yes?” He looked up to him for confirmation. 

Anxiety grinned, actually showing his teeth this time. Why didn’t Anxie smile like that more? “Sure, Lo. I’ll give you the whole box.” 

Logan leaned forward, heart thumping in his chest. “REALLY!?” He practically squealed. 

“Mhmm.” Anxiety nodded, his eyes sparkling. “If you eat your spoonful there, one whole box just for you.” 

One whole box! Logan lifted the spoon. He could do this for that. He could! He opened his mouth and shoved the spoon inside. The sooner he did this the sooner he could go for the--his eyes widened as flavor exploded on his tongue. “Oh.” He gasped, pulling the spoon out of his mouth to get rid of the metallic tang so he could focus on what he was tasting. It was just like strawberries! But sweeter. Yet not so sickly sweet that he couldn’t taste the tartness that strawberries carried. And the texture wasn’t so bad. It was smoother than he’d imagined it being, less thick like honey, but with so much more taste! He swallowed, thoughtfully licking his lips. 

“Well?” 

Logan looked up to Anxiety’s worried face and grinned. “Can I have more?” He asked, eagerly digging his spoon into the jar to get a heaping spoonful, like Anxie, without waiting for a response. He shoved it in his mouth and closed his eyes in delight, wiggling in place. It was even better with the whole glob in his mouth! Why hadn’t he had Jelly before!? 

“You like it? Seriously?” 

Logan opened his eyes and giggled at Anxiety’s shocked expression. “Yes! Sooo tasty and just the right sweet!” He dug out another spoonful of the jelly. 

“Soo….are you still wanting those sugar cubes too?” He asked, uncertainly, spoon held loosely in his hand.

Logan shook his head, grinning through a mouthful of jelly. “You help me eat this? Or I eat it all?” He asked, deliberately putting his spoon in the jar a fourth time. 

Anxiety smirked, his tense shoulders relaxing. “Oh, I’m not letting you hog it all, Lo.” 

Logan’s eyes lit up. He jerked the jar out from under Anxiety’s spoon, giggling as he shoved his own spoon in a fifth time. “Mine now! All mine!” He teased. 

“Wanna bet?” Anxie lunged forward. 

He squealed, jerking the jar to his chest. “Mine! Mine. Mine!” He singsonged, scooting backwards. 

Anxiety laughed, and grabbed Logan’s foot pulling him back to him with ease. “I don’t think so!” His fingers brushed against Logan’s sides and Logan squealed again.

“No TICKLES!!” he cried out, giggling uncontrollably, wiggling under Anxie’s fingers. “No tickles!”

“Share the jar.” 

“No!”

“Share.”

“NO! Mine. Mine. Mine. all the jelly is mine!!”

“Come on, you didn’t like Jelly two minutes ago.” Anxie teased, easing up slightly on the tickling.

Logan kept a tight grip on the jar. “And now I do so I has lots of catching up to do!” 

Anxie pulled Logan into his lap. “What if.” He said crossing his arms over Logan to prevent him from wiggling free. “We share this jar, and I show you where more are when we finish this one?”

His eyes felt like they’d grown to the size of dinner plates. “THERE’S MORE?” Where could there be more? He’d looked in the fridge and only found one! 

“Mhmmm. But I’m only showing you if you share this one with me.” 

Logan chewed his bottom lip. “How many more?” He asked, leaning back against Anxie’s chest so he could look up at him. 

“Alot.”

“Eleventy-two?” 

Anxiety snorted. “A fair few more than that, Lo” He said, tapping Logan’s nose. 

Logan was pretty sure his eyes were now the size of saucers now. Flying saucers. “So many.” He breathed. 

“Yeah. So many.” Anxie said, smiling wide once more. 

Logan wiggled happily. “Okay!” He held up the jar. “We share! Next jar though all mine!” He said grabbing his spoon once more and only waited for Anxiety to pick up his own spoon before he dug into the jar. “Hurry! Or I eats it all.” 

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying.” Anxiety snaked his own spoon into the jar, pulling it out in a flash somehow topped with twice more jelly than Logan had ever thought possible to put on a spoon. 

Logan gasped. “You hogging it!” He grinned though. With the knowledge of more in the future he didn’t mind so much. He snuggled up against Anxiety’s, putting another spoonful in his mouth. “Thanks, Anxie. Very good sweet.” 

Anxie’s heartbeat stuttered. “Glad I could give you something.” He said, awkwardly around a mouthful of jelly.

Logan looked up into Anxiety’s face, his own smile softening seeing the other side so happy. “You gave me lots of sweets tonight.” He put his hands on the jar and smirked when Anxiety looked down. “But Imma eat this sweet SO FAST!” He exclaimed, lifting the jar up to his mouth and chugging the contents before Anxie could blink. 

The look on his face was definitely worth the upset tummy.


End file.
